


ты живая

by Madnessia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: девочка, ты живая.





	ты живая

Личность свою скрываешь,  
Дом — теперь сцена тоже.  
Обществу роль играя,  
Нужно же быть хорошей.

Веришь, а им не нужно.  
Девочка, ты живая.  
Можно не быть послушной.  
Хватит ходить по краю —

Прыгни же в эту бездну,  
Сколько ещё притворства?  
Нормы — не интересно.  
К жизни же нет инструкций?

Купят, да за бесценок.  
Ты — не набор из функций.  
Рушат самооценку,  
Чтобы продать продукцию.

Делаешь вид, что хочешь,  
Тратишь впустую время,  
Словно корону, носишь  
Глупых стандартов бремя.

Можно не быть «красивой».  
Можно не быть идеальной.  
Внешность не станет силой,  
Требуя жертв колоссальных.


End file.
